


Starting Over

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky’s whole life has been turned upside down by his dad’s death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Beginning’.
> 
> **Setting:** Early Vol. 1.

Bikky feels like his life is starting all over again. With his dad gone, he’s got to leave everything familiar behind and start over; a new neighbourhood, a new school, a new place to live…

Ryo’s place is bigger than Bikky’s used to, and so neat that he’s almost afraid to touch anything. The rooms seem enormous, and he’s pretty sure the apartment he lived in with his dad would’ve almost fitted inside Ryo’s living room. It’s nice though, comfortable, and there’s a big TV in front of the sofa, so different from the small portable one he and his dad used to watch.

Everything makes him think of his dad, and it hurts every time. It’s so hard to believe that he’ll never see his dad’s face again, hear his voice or his laugh. Bikky was just a little kid when his mom died so he doesn’t remember her all that well, but his dad is still clear in his mind. It scares him to think that one day memories of him might fade until all he has left are vague recollections and a handful of faded photos. He doesn’t want to ever forget.

He likes Ryo though, likes him even more for not expecting to be called ‘dad’ or anything. He’s already said that he’ll never try to replace Bikky’s father, but that Bikky needs a home and someone to look after him. He’s right of course, and living with Ryo is so much better than the alternatives. He’s heard stories from street kids about what it’s like in orphanages and foster homes, and they don’t sound nice. At least Ryo really seems to care about him and doesn’t just want him around because of the money he’d get from the state for looking after him.

Tomorrow, they’re going over to Bikky’s old home to fetch his things, and anything of his dad’s he wants to keep. When they leave there, it’ll be like closing a door on his old life. But if he has to start over, Bikky decides this is a good place to do it.

The End


End file.
